Ultímate History
by Bree Tanner Cullensblackhale
Summary: Saori Kawari y Sylver Kawari son los legendarios hermanos dragon... ¿q pasaria si conocen a naruto y todos lo de la aldea de Konoha?.. habra aventuras y accion en esta historia.. mal summary... esta historia tambien esta en metroflog para los q la busquen


Hola soy nueva en esta secion… el primer fic de naruto!! jeje

Esta historia es de mis amigos Saori y Sylver (ellos existen) la trama ni naruto me pertenecen.

Ultímate History, Capitulo 1: La Historia Comienza, Los Hermanos Dragones Saori Kawari y Sylver Kawari, a entrenarlos para ser iNinjas!.

*De Dia*

Naruto; *Bostesando* Que sueño.

*Pasan 30 min y tocan la puerta*

Naruto; Hola Kakashi que sucede.

Kakashi; Rapido nos llama Tsunade.

Naruto: Ok dejame arreglarme.

*Pasan 10 min y Naruto y Kakashi llegan con Tsunade*

Naruto; Que sucede?, Hola Neji, Lee.

Neji; Ya era hora.

Lee: Hola Naruto.

Kakashi; Somos todos Tsunade cual es la mision.

Naruto; ( Mision? yo hoy queria estar libre todo el dia ).

Tsunade; Kakashi he seleccionado a ellos para que te acompañen a un Templo que el grupo de Kurenai ha encontrado que unos Ninjas de la Lluvia tienen al parecer a 2 Sobrevivientes de la Aldea Drako.

Neji; ¿Aldea Drako? esa Aldea no fue destruida hace mucho tiempo por la Aldea del Sonido.

Tsunade; Si, pero al parecer 2 sobrevivieron al ataque y los tienen secuestrados.

Kakashi; Ok Tsunade donde se encuentra el Templo.

Tsunade; *Enseñando punto en el Mapa* Aqui.

Kakashi; Ok, iVamos!.

*EN EL BOSQUE SALTANDO LOS ARBOLES*

Naruto; Oye Neji.

Neji; Dime.

Naruto; Hablame mas sobre esa Aldea Drako

Neji; Nose mucho sobre eso pero era una Aldea Legendaria donde cada 500 años 2 hermanos jovenes les hacian un ritual que le implantan los 2 Jinjurikis Dragones Legendarios, se dicen que son muy poderosos... Incluso mas que el Kyuubi, Naruto.

Naruto; Interesante, Oye Kakashi ya vamos a llegar.

Kakashi; Si ya falta poco.

*Pasan 5 Min*

¿?; iKakashi!

Kakashi; *Sacando Kunai* Quien es, ah eres tu Kurenai.

Kurenai; SI soy yo.

Kakashi; Como es la situacion.

Kurenai; Nosotros intentamos liberarlos pero no lo logramos Shino no pudo hacer nada, Kiba esta destrozado y Hinata esta Herida.

Kakashi; Nosotros iremos

Kurenai; No te confies Kakashi, que no son Ninjas Normales

Lee; Vamos

*KAKASHI, LEE, NEJI Y NARUTO SE ACERCAN AL TEMPLO*

Kakashi; Ok lanzare una bomba de humo, traten de llegar Rapido a la habitacion Principal. *lanzando bomba de Humo*

Naruto; *Kage Bushin no Jutsu*

Neji; *Byakugan*

Kakashi; *Sharingan*

Lee; *Posicion de Pelea*

*PASAN 30 MIN Y MATAN A TODOS, PERO OBVIAMENTE TODOS HERIDOS*

Naruto; ¿Hola?

¿?; Saori ¿te encuentras bien?

Naruto; ¿Quien eres tu?

Sylver; Mejor dicho ¿Quien eres tu?

Naruto; Somos ninjas de Konoha venimos a rescatarlos

Sylver; Ya veo... Saori despierta

Kakashi; Esta muy herida, es mejor llevarla al hospital

Sylver; Ok.

*VUELVEN A KONOHA*

Kakashi; Doctora porfabor cure a Saori.

Sylver; Yo me quedare aqui con mi Hermana.

Kakashi; No Sylver tienes que venirte con la Hokage.

Sylver; Y quien se quedara aqui con mi Hermana.

Kurenai: Yo me quedo aqui con Saori, igual Hinata tambien la estan curando.

Sylver: Ok.

*EN LA OFICINA DE TSUNADE*

Kakashi; Ya llegamos Tsunade.

Tsunade; Ok Kakashi, pueden retirarse, esperen ¿no eran 2 hermanos?.

Kakashi; Si pero Saori estaba muy lastimada y esta en el Hospital

Tsunade; Ok.

*TODOS SE VAN MENOS SYLVER*

Tsunade; Hola Sylver soy la Hokage de la Aldea de Konoha, un gusto conocerte

Sylver; Hola Sra. Kohage un gusto igual

Tsunade; No me disgas Hokage ^^ dime solo Tsunade

Sylver; Ok

Tsunade; Ok por los momentos te puedes quedar aqui en el Templo, mientras curan a tu Hermana, despues les conseguire una casa para que vivan tranquilamente.

Sylver; Ok Tsunade, gracias por todo.

Tsunade: De nada.

*SYLVER VA A UNA HABITACION*

*AL SIGUIENTE DIA*

*CON NARUTO*

Naruto: Que aburricion, quiero tener una mision, y comer ^^

*EN LA TIENDA DE RAMEN*

Naruto; ¿Sylver? ¿Saori?

Sylver; Hola Naruto.

Naruto; Hola Sylver ¿como estas? Hola Saori ¿como te encuentras?

Saori: Bien, Gracias Naruto por irnos a rescatar

Naruto; Oigan aclarenme algo, ¿ustedes son los 2 hermanos que nacen cada 500 años y le implantan los 2 Dragones Legendarios?

Sylver; Si yo tengo el Dragon Legendario Blanco y mi Hermana Saori tiene el Dragon Legendario Azul.

Naruto; ¿Y cual es mas poderoso?

Saori: Los 2 tienen el mismo poder.

Naruto; Increible.

Kakashi; Naruto, Saori & Sylver nos llama Tsunade.

*EN LA OFICINA DE TSUNADE*

Tsunade; Kakashi los llame para que entrenaran duro y para que combiertas a Saori y Sylver en Ninjas.

Kakashi; Ok Tsunade.

Tsunade; Espera Kakashi, Tambien a Sakura la vamos a tener que sacar del grupo porque se esta encargando mas en el Hospital curando personas, ya hable con ella y dijo que no hay problema.

Kakashi; Ok, Saori, Sylver & Naruto, vamos!

espero que les haya gustado el capii…subiré el otro cuando mi amigo sylver termine el otro capii

Saludos ninjas para ustedes

Danii


End file.
